When Stars Collide
| season = 1 | number = 5 | image = File:105 Sugar Daddies (2).jpg | airdate = August 10, 2011 | viewers = 0.894 million | previous = Stealing the Show | next = Dying to Dance }}" " is the fifth episode of the first season of Dance Moms. It first aired on August 10, 2011. Synopsis The Abby Lee Dance Company is on edge after learning a big Broadway casting director will attend their annual Dance Showcase, an exhibition in which she shows off her accomplished dancers. Abby's desire to push the girls to the max could have catastrophic effects if they don’t show their best.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/season-1/episode-5 Event Attended 2011 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert "We Love to Dance" Performances Abby Lee Dance Company *New Group Dance: "Sugar Daddies" (Jazz) *Moms Dance: "That Girls Just Gotta be Kissed" (Jazz) *Repeated Group Dances: **'"Electricity"' (Jazz) (from Wildly Inappropriate) *Repeated Duets/Trios: **Maddie, Paige, Chloe trio: "I Want It/Pin-Up Girls" (Musical Theater) (from The Competition Begins) *Repeated solos: **Chloe solo: "Baby Mine/Ma He's Making Eyes at Me" (Musical Theater) (from Wildly Inappropriate) **Maddie solo: "Cry/Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (Lyrical) (from Wildly Inappropriate and Stealing the Show) **Maddie solo: "USO Show" **Mackenzie solo: "Mouse Trap" (Acro) (from Stealing the Show) **Nia solo: "You Do/Waka Waka" (Cuban Jazz) (from Stealing the Show) **Vivi-Anne solo: "Honeybee" (Musical Theater) (from Stealing the Show) **Paige solo: "Gemini/Boys Boys Boys" (Acrobatic Jazz) (from Stealing the Show) **Brooke solo: "Break Me" (Acrobatic Lyrical) (from Stealing the Show) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Paige, Chloe and Kennedy Trent: "007" (Jazz) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Paige, Chloe and Kennedy Trent: "Rag Dolls" (Contemporary) *Group Dance with Maddie, Brooke, Paige, Chloe, Nick and Katherine: "House of Love" (Contemporary) *Group Dance with Paige, Chloe and older dancers: "Charleston" (Jazz) *Group Dance with Maddie, Brooke, Chloe, Nia and older dancers: "Under the Weather" (Contemporary) *Group Dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Bombay Dreams" (Acro) *Group Dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Beautiful Flower" (Contemporary) *Group Dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Americano" (Tap) *Group Dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Color of Love" (Contemporary) *Group Dance with Mackenzie, Nia and younger dancers: "Kissed a Boy" (Jazz) *Group Dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Pinktastic" (Jazz) *Mini Group Dance:"That's Amore" (Ballet) *Senior Group Dance: "Love Lost" (Contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "The Mating Game" (Jazz) *Nia, Kennedy Trent and Kylie Edwards trio: "My Boyfriend's Back" (Jazz) *John Michael Fiumara, Jesse Johnson and Emily Burkhart trio: "He Doesn't Know" (Contemporary) *Brandon and Payton duet: "She's So Beautiful" (Hip Hop) *Chloe and Maddie duet: "Everlasting Friends" (Lyrical) *Maddie and Brittany Pent duet: "The Miracle Worker" (Contemporary) *Brooke and Katherine duet: "Birds" (Acro) *John Michael Fiumara and Nina Linhart duet: "Jack and Diane" (Contemporary) *Brooke solo: "Pull of the Moon" (Acro) *Brooke Kosinski solo: "Broadway Banana" (Specialty) Other Information *Pyramid: **Maddie **Brooke, Nia **Chloe, Paige, Vivi-Anne, Mackenzie Image Gallery To view the gallery for " ", 'click here. Video Gallery To view the video gallery for " ", 'click here. References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:2011 Episodes Category:August Episode Category:Recital Episode Category:ALDC Showcase